1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the securing of lawn litter within the confines of the apparatus and which includes means to haul such litter in its confined state.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, lawn litter such as leaves, grass clippings, papers and twigs have been swept up and placed on flat sheets cut from old boxes and dragged along the ground. This method of transporting lawn litter has the disadvantage of the litter falling off while being dragged along the ground due to the absence of vertical sides confining the litter within.
Other devices such as plastic bags have the disadvantage being hard to fill and of forcing the user to carry the contents, a task that may require a considerable amount of physical strength especially in the case of wet grass clippings. Bags usually cannot be dragged due to their inherent tendency to rip while being dragged.
Other devices such as wagons and wheelbarrows that have retaining side panels and eliminate carrying the contents require a considerable economic investment by the user, and are bulky to store.
The present invention fills the gap between the makeshift transporting device and the devices needing a considerable amount of strength or requiring a considerable economic investment. The present invention differs from the prior art in its low cost and ease of operation with the advantageous characteristic of being able to hold the contents confined, unlike the makeshift devices.